Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2014/Guide
Event Schedule The Egg Hunt event is set to begg-in on Monday, March 18 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT), and egg-spire on Wednesday, April 2, 2014 at the same hour. Your First Eggs In each city, there are event moogles giving out "initial eggs", eggs inscribed with a single letter of the alphabet. You get one free egg every Vana'diel day from the event moogles. Your first goal will be to collect the first three letters of your character's name in eggs. Trade them to the event moogle, and you will earn your Egg Helm. Getting your "First Three" is easier if you are in a party. If you are not in a party, you will receive a random egg. If you are in a party with someone, you can receive an egg for the first letter of their name; for example, if you are in a party with "Chapel", you will be given the option of recieving a "C" egg or a random egg. If you are in a party with multiple people, you will receive the option of obtaining an egg for the first letter of any party member (except for your own) in the same city as you, or a random one. If a party member has an Egg Helm equipped and you select the letter for their name, you will receive the first two letters of their name instead of just one. If you already have an Egg Helm from a previous egg-stravaganza, this stage can be skipped by wearing the helm when trading in further egg combinations (detailed below). The moogle will still ask for a first three but will then give out the advanced prizes. Moogle Locations For the duration of the festivities, event moogles will appear at the locations listed below. Talk to them for a briefing on how to go about getting the absolute most out of your egg-hunting endeavors. :Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) :Bastok Mines (I-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) :Windurst Waters (north side) (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) They have now added Moogles that give the passwords for this year. They are across from the egg Moogles. Obtaining Eggs 1. Collect Initial Eggs! "Initial eggs" are eggs of avian persuasion that have been inscribed with a single letter of the alphabet. During the Egg Hunt, adventurers can receive a random initial egg from the festival moogles once every Vana'dielian day. Collecting and forming certain combinations of initial eggs will garner you event egg-sclusive prizes. Please note, however, that the letter inscribed on a particular egg will not be revealed to you until you receive it. Trading often with your fellow adventurers is the key to completing that elusive combination! 2. Make a "First 3" Combination! First of all, try collecting the initial eggs required to make a "First 3" combination. Once you have the eggs you need, trade them to a moogle to receive your prize! First 3: Collect the first three letters of your character's name. For egg-xample, a character with the name of "Moogle" would need to collect one M, and two O initial eggs. 3. Take it to the Next Level! Initial Straight 8: An egg inscribed with the first letter of your character's name followed by the next seven letters in the alphabet. For egg-sample, a character with the name of "Moogle" would need an M, as well as an N, O, P, Q, R, S, and T. 7 of a Kind: Seven initial eggs with the same letter. For egg-sample, you could choose to collect seven A initial eggs. *Hints - If you are in a party when speaking with a moogle, it is possible to choose an initial egg inscribed with the first letter of a party member's name. And if that party member happens to be wearing an egg helm... - Try trading any type of "egg" to a moogle. Once every Vana'dielian day, you might find that the moogles will gift you with an initial egg in exchange for a "normal" egg. Using Normal Eggs Aside from obtaining your daily initial egg from an event moogle, you can also trade "normal" eggs to the moogle in exchange for an extra random initial egg. You may trade only one normal egg to the moogle per Vana'diel day. The following are known eggs that the moogle will accept in exchange. One Extra Letter Egg *12 Bird Egg *12 Hard-Boiled Egg *6 Lizard Egg *1 Colored Egg *1 Soft-Boiled Egg Two Extra Letter Eggs *1 Party Egg (HQ of Colored Egg) Three Extra Letter Eggs *1 Lucky Egg - Newly created characters must wait at least one Vana'dielian day before they can receive an initial egg. Furthermore, you'll have to trade in a "First 3" before you can trade in any other combos. Think of it as a sort of preliminary test! - The moogles are usually egg-stremely reluctant to give out any of their classified information, but maybe if you are persistent enough, one will let you in on a secret or two! Make it a point to talk to them as often as possible! For those of you who are looking for a real challenge, try egg-sperimenting with different, more egg-citing combinations. You can receive eggs from other players by trading or bazaar. Egg Harvest You may also obtain one random initial egg per Vana'diel day by harvesting, mining, or logging. Rewards First Three Reward - Egg Helm : Once you have completed the "First Three," you may do any of the following combinations. !!!New This Year!!! Trade E-L-E-V-E-N Reward - Hatchling Shield : Trade L-E-A-F-K-I-N Reward - Multiple Copse Candies : Trade V-A-N-A-D-I-E-L Reward - Multiple Crackers : Seven of a Kind "Seven of a Kind" is seven eggs of the exact same letter. *Any seven eggs of the exact same letter ("A"x7...."Z"x7) are acceptable. Reward - Fortune Egg : Initial Straight Eight "Initial Straight Eight" is eight consecutive letters of the alphabet starting with the first letter of your name. *If your name was Moogle, you would need an 'M', 'N', 'O', 'P', 'Q', 'R', 'S' and 'T'. *If you name starts with "Y", you would need 'Y', 'Z', 'A', 'B', 'C', 'D','E' and 'F' *Trading another "Seven of a kind" after obtaining the Fortune Egg will also result in a Happy Egg. Reward - Happy Egg : Orphic Egg The Orphic Egg is obtained by trading letters corresponding to the element for the day. :*Fire will work on Firesday. :*Air will work on Windsday. :*Light will work on Lightsday. :*Ice will work on Iceday. :*Dark will work on Darksday. :*Water will work on Watersday. :*Earth will work on Earthsday. :*Thunder will work on Lightningday. Reward - Orphic Egg : National Eggs There are three different furniture eggs, one representing each nation. These may be placed in your Mog House layout. You may purchase any of these following eggs from the Moogle tables located at Northern San d'Oria (D-8), Bastok Mines (H-8), and Windurst Waters(North) (G-10). There is no stand in Upper Jeuno at G-7 this year. Costumes Trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of a region that is currently controlled by Beastmen to receive a temporary costume effect. Hatchling, Clock, Melodious Egg Trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of a region that is currently controlled by the nation to obtain that Nation's Egg. :Remember to remove these eggs from the Event Item Storer before attempting the buffet set, or you will receive them again. Reward - Hatchling Egg (Windurst) : Reward - Melodious Egg (San d'Oria) : Reward - Clockwork Egg (Bastok) : Egg Buffet Set There are five different furniture eggs: Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, Egg Lantern, and Egg Buffet. :(These eggs are obtained the same way the Hatchling Egg, Clockwork Egg, and Melodious Egg were obtained.) NOTE: * If you do not have the Hatchling Egg, Clockwork Egg, and Melodious Egg, you will receive these items first. * You must trade your Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern to your Mog House Moogle first to get your Egg Buffet then you can get another Egg Locker, Egg Table, and Egg Stool. You can however get more than one Egg Lantern by trading eggs for the same region multiple times. * You can have more than one of the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, Egg Lantern and the Egg Buffet for they are only Ex. and not Rare. * If two different nations own Elshimo Lowlands and Elshimo Uplands, turning in 'E, L, S, H, I' will randomly reward you with one of the possible rewards of those two nations including Egg Lantern if you happen to have the first two rewards from a given nation. Reward - Egg Locker : * To obtain the Egg Locker, you will need to trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of any region controlled by Windurst to any Event Moogle. Reward - Egg Table : * To obtain the Egg Table, you will need to trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of any region controlled by Bastok to any Event Moogle. Reward - Egg Stool : * To obtain the Egg Stool, you will need to trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of any region controlled by San d'Oria to any Event Moogle. Reward - Egg Lantern : * To obtain the Egg Lantern, you will need to trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of any region controlled by any Nation to any Event Moogle after already possessing that Nation's reward (Egg Locker, Egg Table, and Egg Stool). :: Example: If Gustaberg is under Bastok control, and you trade the letters G, U, S, T, and A; you will get a Egg Table. If you trade those letters again, you will get an Egg Lantern. Reward - Egg Buffet : * To obtain the Egg Buffet, you will need to trade the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern to your Mog House Moogle. ** Once you obtain the Egg Buffet you can then obtain the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern again from the Event Moogle. This will allow you to have ALL five furnishings, Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, Egg Lantern, and Egg Buffet. ** You can retrieve the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern back by trading the Egg Buffet to your Mog House Moogle. Prinseggstarta Once you have one complete set of the following: :Bastok - Clockwork Egg, Egg Table, and Egg Lantern :San d'Oria - Melodious Egg, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern :Windurst - Hatchling Egg, Egg Locker, and Egg Lantern trade the first five letters of a region controlled by the city that corresponds with the completed set you have. For example, if the Gustaberg region is controlled by Bastok, trading the G, U, S, T, and A eggs with the Clockwork Egg, Egg Table, and Egg Lantern already in possession will result in receiving the Prinseggstarta. fr:Chasse aux œufs 2009/Guide Category:Guides